Revenge
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Revenge never tasted so sweet...especially if it's your enemies enemy's lips... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N: **Wow, i'm really behind on one-shots. Well, at least I got one out of many done. This is written for someone on quizilla like most of my one-shots.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

"Is that the best you can do Cloud?" A man wielding a gunblade says as he blocks the other man's blade with his own.

"Shut up Leon." The blonde haired man said in a monotone voice as he swings his buster sword only to be blocked again by his opponent.

"At this rate, you'll never beat Sephiroth." Leon sighs and lowers his weapon. Cloud does the same.

Cloud walks over to the edge of the cliff and stares out at the horizon.

"I will defeat him, I have to." The monotone man spoke.

"Because he's your darkness?" Leon questions.

The blonde only nods in response.

"Maybe than, I can find my light." The warrior whispers.

Leon heard him say this.

"Maybe your light is closer than you think." Leon comments and walks away leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

From a distance, you watch as the brown haired man walks away from his friend. Your brown hair with dark blue streaks blows in the wind.

"So, that's Cloud Strife. That's the man that Sephiroth is after." You whisper as you watch the man stand there silently.

"If I stick close to that man, i'll get my chance to cut down Sephiroth." A smirk is revealed on your face.

"Perhaps I should go down there and introduce myself." You said to yourself.

Jumping off the cliff to the ground below, you land on your feet with no trouble at all.

"Excuse me?" You call out the the lonely blonde who turns his attention onto you.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"You can just call me Shadow. I have some business with you Mr. Strife." You said calmly.

"How'd you know my name and what business do you have with me?" He grabs the handle of his huge buster sword looking at you harshly.

"Calm down spiky, i'm not here to fight you. I'm here because you and I have the same problem." Just in case he attacks, you kept you hand on your gun resting in its hostler.

"Problem?" His expression shows confusion.

"Sephiroth." You answer and you see Cloud tense up at the name.

"Rumor has it that he's after you, so I thought that if I kept close to you that he'd show up." You explain.

"Why are you after Sephiroth?" He questions as his hand slowly leaves the handle of his sword.

"That business is my own and I would prefer not to share. I won't question your reasons either." You spat glaring at the blonde.

"Sorry I asked." He glares right back at you.

"Well, see you around Cloud. If you see Sephiroth, tell him that Shadow is looking for him." You walk off leaving the blonde alone.

Its been a couple months since you started hanging around with Cloud. Sadly there is no sign of Sephiroth and that disappoints you. But, you've gotten to know Cloud better and became good friends. You even train together and give each other tips on fighting. Over time, you realize that you developed a crush on the blonde warrior. It wasn't your plan to fall for him, but to defeat Sephiroth. But hey, stuff happens.

"Cloud, is that stupid silver-haired freak ever gonna show up?" You ask after some harsh training with Cloud.

Cloud chuckled at Sephiroth's nickname.

"He'll show up, after all he is my darkness." Cloud said looking up at the sky.

Yes, Cloud told you why he is after Sephiroth a week ago. Still, your reason of why you're after Sephiroth is still unknown to him.

"Shadow, are you ever gonna tell me why you're after Sephiroth?' Cloud asks.

"After I kill him, I will." You reply.

"I will be the one to defeat him." He said.

The one thing that you and Cloud disagree on is who's gonna kill Sephiroth. You two get along fine, but when it comes to Sephiroth that's when you two have problems.

"Not if I get to him first." A daring gleam shines in your eyes.

"Oh, so it's a race?" Cloud sounds amused.

"Why have it be a race when you can both fight me at the same time?" A dark voice questions.

It's the same voice that haunts your nightmares. It's the same voice that laughed when he slaughtered your family. It's the same voice that you want to silence for years now. The voice can belong to no one else other than...

"Sephiroth." You hiss his name with hatred.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow. I wasn't expecting you to join forces with Cloud." An evil chuckle passes by his lips.

Cloud already has his sword out while you had your sword in one hand and your gun in the other. Since Cloud had his sword, you thought that instead of using your sword that you would use your gun. But in case Sephiroth closed in on you, you could use your sword as a shield. Cloud could fight at close range and you can fight at a distance.

While Cloud charges at Sephiroth with his blade, you shoot a round of bullets trying not to hit Cloud in the process. Sephiroth manages to dodge all the bullets and blocks Cloud's sword with superb skill.

You and Cloud work together trying to defeat Sephiroth. You both know each other's styles so you and Cloud were able to figure out how to work together without saying anything.

After a while of fighting you could tell that Sephiroth is tiring and that his moves are delayed. Cloud took this chance to slash him across the chest with his mighty sword and you fire your gun. The bullet delivers the final blow going straight through his heart.

Darkness surrounds him as he fades away.

"I will return Cloud, as long as darkness lingers in your heart I will return. Shadow, you will never defeat me truly as long as there is hatred in your heart." He laughs as he fades into nothingness.

His words repeat over and over in your head. You know that the hatred that takes refuge in your heart will never go away. The hatred for Sephiroth is too deep for it to ever go away.

"You okay Shadow?" Cloud approaches you and puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah, i'm alright." You shrug him off and put your weapons away.

"I believe you promised me you'd tell me what your deal with Sephiroth is after we defeated him." His arms cross over his chest.

"Alright, i'll tell you. He killed my family and I wanted revenge." You said rather bluntly not really wanting to go into details about it. Cloud seems to get the picture and his eyes show understanding.

"So, you spent most of your life going after Sephiroth?" He asks.

"Yeah, but now that he's gone I don't know what to do with myself anymore." You look down at the ground realizing that your purpose in life is gone and that you have nothing else to live for. You never thought about what you would do after you defeated Sephiroth.

"You're not alone." Cloud ran his fingers through his spiky locks.

"You don't know what to do either?" You ask.

"No, but I think I know where to start." He put both hands on your shoulders and leans down to kiss your forehead. You never had this kind of attention before and you like the feeling that's welling up inside your chest.

"I can start by letting the light in instead of keeping it out." A smile emerges from its hiding place onto his face and you can't help but smile back.

"Than I can fill my heart with love instead of hatred." You both kiss for the first time and it wasn't the last.


End file.
